<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如果我们的语言是三明治 by Teaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493268">如果我们的语言是三明治</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa'>Teaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个甜甜的傻屌文，关于两个人分别做三明治小事。<br/>公式光×古·拉哈·提亚，时间线为5.3主线后，有剧透。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>如果我们的语言是三明治</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1&gt;&gt;<br/>古·拉哈·提亚有一个秘密。<br/>他最近其实比较想吃肉。</p><p>体型上来说，他算是一般猫魅族，若是光看外形，肯定算不上瘦弱，但离精壮一词的距离也稍远了些。伸手拂过去不觉得纤细，但若是细细抚摸必然露了怯。<br/>光之战士曾在某些不可明说的时刻笑言，恋人的肚子软绵绵，躺上去比塞了鹅绒鸭绒的软枕还舒适几分，他本意不过是想开些亲近之人之间的情色小玩笑，没想到对方当场就垮了脸，塌着耳朵哼了几声，翻身埋进被子里再不出来，徒留大男人愣在原地笑容尴尬，只能努力去猫团中扒拉出一个人。</p><p>不就是这具身体太久没有运动吗……<br/>古·拉哈自认为情有可原，虽说没有像另一个世界线中的自己那样沉睡百年之久，好几年肯定还是有的。他悄悄捏了捏腰侧的肉，不多，一指节不到，绕着银泪湖再跑个几十圈就能消下去的量。他咽下嘴里的菜叶子，满口涩味，决定下一圈的时候把法杖也一起背上。</p><p>减肥一事，讲究的就是节食结合运动。他曾经特地请教过拂晓内唯一一位有可能有相关经验的女性——不是雅修特拉也不可能是阿莉塞，更不会是可露儿。拂晓大管家故作高深的摸了摸下巴，刚想高谈阔论自己在黄金港是如何通过东方秘法消下去了微微鼓起的小肚子，脑子里马上冒出大英雄出门前千叮咛万嘱咐的样子，看着他吃点健康的、督促他复健、别又和水晶公那时一样，闷在房间里不出来了。于是减肥心得分享变成了健康饮食分享，在塔塔露端着一大盘夹着拉诺西亚莴苣的“改良！贤人三明治”气喘吁吁地回到石之家时，古·拉哈·提亚已经绕着银泪湖溜达至少一圈半了。</p><p>“所、所以说！还是要吃点东西！而且古·拉哈先生一点也不胖啦！”塔塔露又把盘子推了回去，“这个改良三明治，英雄先生也很喜欢吃哦！”<br/>根本不会喜欢吃吧！光都在自己这里偷偷抱怨过两次了！<br/>他勉强捻起一块，看着青翠的莴苣叶子上沾了点煎渡渡鸟蛋破开的黄，心还念着摩杜纳这边的卫生水平做溏心蛋是不是不够卫生，闭上眼一横心，一口下去。</p><p>“古·拉哈先生！你为什么要跑啊——”</p><p> </p><p>2&gt;&gt;<br/>他对着满桌子的食材出神，直到有人敲门，“做个饭怎么还关门的！我们还要拿东西啊！”<br/>“抱歉抱歉，就一会儿，一会儿！”<br/>古·拉哈扬声回答，赶紧把剁好的魔蛇鸟肉糜放进煎锅里，噼里啪啦油花四溅，他一边庆幸自己系了围裙，一边又对着散发出浓郁的香气的肉排咽了口唾沫。<br/>待会儿还要刷上一层奶酪……野牛奶好香，搁在摩杜纳大厨房这样气味多样的地方，都能散发出浓郁柔滑的奶香。猫指头忍不住了，送到舌尖碰了一下，马上又嫌弃起自己的行为举止不够大方。怎么水晶公那会儿做个三明治就心如止水，现在反而做出这幅猫的模样？人总会选择性遗忘那些容易让自己痛苦的事，所以不出几个月，焕然一新的古·拉哈·提亚几乎忘<br/>记曾被水晶覆盖肉体时的难堪，自然也记不清那时自己极少会有饥饿的感觉了。</p><p>“还好还记得怎么做……”<br/>他喃喃着，选择性忽略了凯撒面包的来源是某个人深不见底的收纳袋这一事实。<br/>古·拉哈·提亚不善烹饪，因此当初给暗之战士送温暖时也只是紧急恶补了三明治的做法，但这种东西与程序复杂的所谓“料理”比起来，充其量是食材的简单排列组合，不具备丝毫技巧性。</p><p>——面包切片，炸到微微焦褐的魔蛇鸟肉排在下层放一片，上层放一片，出于私心中间也加了一片，上上下下满是涂抹均匀的奶油奶酪，面包夹起时甚至顺着肉排滴到了古·拉哈的手指上，这时候猫舌又不怕烫了，顺着指头舔得欢快，唾液腺急速分泌下一秒就要——</p><p>“那我就不客气……啊！”<br/>有谁借着他的手凑上前来，一手揽腰一手扶背动作娴熟丝毫不滞涩，三明治表演瞬间消失之术。古·拉哈原本只是为了解馋，因此大小上自然不能与普通的伊修加德三明治相比，但也不至于被一口吞下去吧！他目瞪口呆地看着不知何时出现的光之战士还腾出一只手在嘴上摁了下，三明治已然再无踪迹。<br/>“唔唔……唔唔唔。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“唔错……”显然是没有完全咽下去，喉结耸动，光之战士还生怕没有把感情传递给恋人，大拇指一竖横在面前，眼睛眯成一条缝，“很唔错！”</p><p>在三明治消失于对方口中的那一刹那，古·拉哈觉得自己的灵魂顺着眼睛溜了出来，也跟着魔蛇鸟肉一起消失了。</p><p> </p><p>3&gt;&gt;<br/>光之战士有一个秘密。<br/>他最近其实比较想吃菜。</p><p>一般来说，冒险者的食量不可谓不大，尤其是对于他这样使用巨剑的类型。吃的分量基本与打人的劲儿成正比。因此光之战士从不节制自己的饮食，哪怕是糖分高如艾默里克的桦木糖浆兑红茶，还是脂肪厚如自己曾不间断吃过好一阵的炖猪肉，他来者不拒，反正多余的热量总会随着各式各样的运动消耗，至于偶尔出现的内衬紧绷，他只当是增了肌，乐得糊涂。<br/>然不幸总是出现在不经意间。自第一世界冒险归来，连带着无影这个心腹大患得除，掐指算算，他已经很久没过过如此悠闲的生活——躺在石之家的小隔间里，怀里是好容易从水晶塔中夺来的恋人，甚至还有闲心去拨弄他长发中的碎发。<br/>“欸，有白头发了。”<br/>“？？！”<br/>猫尾巴行动的比手快，随意一卷便止住了光的动作。彼时男人还捻着一缕红发啧啧有声，待古·拉哈·提亚看清楚后恼羞成怒要凑上来咬人才爆发出惊天笑声。<br/>“抱歉抱歉……我还当你现在不计较这个了。”<br/>“……”猫耳朵塌得彻底，两只手偷偷摸到光的腰上，而对方只做不觉，任由两只手在肉上掐了半天才慢悠悠地拍了下猫屁股。光看着古·拉哈一脸纠结又说不出口的模样，刚想出言调侃，下一秒就被恋人的话堵了嘴。</p><p>“我觉得你胖了。”<br/>“……啊？”<br/>“真的胖了！”古·拉哈还振振有词，“你把你之前那个，我听你说过的，那个……不对不是战士，是弓箭手，我听你说过的，你把那件拿出来，穿上试试？”</p><p>这都是什么跟什么！<br/>且不说现在和自己当年执弓箭之时早已是今非昔比，单说年龄增长连带着体格变化，穿不上旧衣服那是理所当然。不过此时的光倒是愿意陪古·拉哈闹闹，一是闲来无事，二是他自认身材不错，若是能因此看到恋人难得的窘迫神情，也不失为一种乐趣。<br/>他衣服不少，可为了随时随地使用多种武器，还是保留了对应的装备。当光之战士从雇员处取回那件散发着奇异味道的上衣时，嗅觉灵敏的猫已经皱起了眉。<br/>暗黑骑士舒展身躯，神情慵懒如辅一苏醒的长须豹。他慢吞吞地将制作粗糙的皮制外衣套上了身，然后拉紧……系带……<br/>“我说没问题吧。”<br/>“……”<br/>年长许多的光之战士显然与青涩时期的模样区别甚远，穿起这衣服的风味自然也不同往常。古·拉哈虽没见过那时的光，但也能在此刻瞥见彼时新人冒险者的风采。<br/>猫魅索性跪在床上，拿出了研究亚拉戈文献的架势，上上下下把光之战士打量了个遍，光也坦然，伸直双臂比出量体裁衣的姿势，任由古·拉哈折腾：这边拉扯一下看看有没有脱线，那边弹一下看看部件会不会掉下来。<br/>他翘着尾巴一通忙活，光倒是有了回笼觉的意思，一个呵欠还没打完，突然被腰间的凉意惊得一颤。<br/>古·拉哈·提亚只穿着件单薄的工字背心，还是自己的尺码，肩带松松的挂在胳膊肘上。那条精神的猫尾巴翘得老高，尾尖还悠悠地晃，他摆出前一夜两人缠绵之时的姿势，压低上身，伸了舌头，在光腰间系带那段露出的肉上，轻轻舔了一下。</p><p>在被褥翻飞水乳交融之间，光一边将古·拉哈的小腿搭在自己肩上，一边认真地思考起来：</p><p>我是不是该减减肥了。</p><p> </p><p>4&gt;&gt;<br/>“你吃了。”<br/>“我真不是有意的。”肇事者还颇为无辜地晃了晃手顺带打了个满是奶油奶酪味儿的饱嗝，“我以为是给我的……你之前不是做过吗。”<br/>“……那、那……”说不出话了。逻辑清晰引证明晰，虽然这个三明治他确实是做给自己解解馋，也未尝没有练习的意思，未来要做给光之战士吃更是理所应当……古·拉哈心下一动，竟有些犹豫。低着头塌着肩，手臂搓得像是要冒火星，尾巴也怏怏地垂着。</p><p>“而且真的很好吃，拉哈，比你上次做的要有进步。”光甚至伸手揉弄那头顺滑的红发，硬是夹出几根反翘的猫毛。他语调欣喜眼神真诚，手心的热度甚至能烫红猫魅的脸颊。不得不说，哪怕是岁月流逝形容变化英雄不再年轻潇洒，可光之战士的笑容依然是古·拉哈的克星，让他像挨了一针的气球，晕乎乎瘪在原地。</p><p>“如果英雄喜欢的话……”他发出梦呓一般的声音，却下意识退开一步，挣开对方温柔的双臂，和光之战士保持了礼貌的距离。古·拉哈甚至忘记了自己的新衣不曾有兜帽的设计，在头顶处虚空拽了下，又匆匆转身离开了。</p><p> </p><p>5&gt;&gt;<br/>摩杜纳的大厨房又锁门了。<br/>拉尔夫在门口挑了几把迷雾菠菜，他不确定宝山之前所传授的多玛寿喜烧里放的究竟是不是菠菜，也许是蕨菜？还是小包心菜？不过摩杜纳的资材向来不算丰富，英雄大人又恰好搁了一地稀奇古怪的食材还特地注明可以随便取用，他乐得借此机会来个菜品创新——反正煮火锅也不怎么用得上厨房。<br/>而素材的提供者占据了这个位置。他本不需要单独的厨房，拥有烹调师身份的光之战士能随时随地取出一套简易厨具，换身衣服，拿起菜刀，鼓捣一阵就是一顿美食。<br/>可此时的光一脸严肃地套着专属烹调师的白色制服，厨帽高高，连往日不曾打理的碎发也严严实实地罩在其中。他戴着厚厚的棉手套，守在烤炉前一言不发。</p><p>“我觉得你是找错人了。”<br/>桑克瑞德耸耸肩，身上还披着白色的战斗制服，他方才找了许久才从堆积如山的食材间寻得一个放下枪刃的位置，又拖开厨房中给拉拉菲尔族使用的垫脚椅子，不管上面是不是有踩过的脚印，瘫坐了下来。“于里昂热不是一直在吗，雅·修特拉也……”<br/>“找于里昂热咨询恋爱问题？”掐着秒数，光赶紧将烤盘钩了出来。焦黄色的胡桃面包香气扑鼻，连仰过头去的桑克瑞德都忍不住抽了抽鼻子：“那……确实。”<br/>“于里昂热的话我听不懂，玛托雅妈妈嘛……”<br/>“你还敢这么叫啊？”</p><p>红宝石番茄被切成半指宽的薄片，清凌凌的拉诺西亚莴苣稍微焯了下水，光知道古·拉哈不怎么喜欢生啃菜叶时的那股涩味，便决定稍稍改进一下配方。渡渡鸟蛋是专门让雇员带的新鲜蛋，拿在手上仍有余温，但为了卫生着想，也从煎蛋改成了蓬松的炒蛋，金灿灿一簇洒在菜叶上，撒下一小撮粗磨的岩盐提味。思及猫魅曾经的口味，亦或是为了慰藉对方的思乡之情，光特地现磨了细细的黑夜胡椒，星星点点藏在炒蛋间。<br/>面包稍稍放凉，方包的形状就是为了三明治而生。“唰唰”两下切头去尾，光将首尾两片塞到了桑克瑞德的手中：“就当是咨询费。”<br/>“你好意思拿边角料当咨询费吗你……”肚子叫的可比嘴上说的大，况且刚出炉面包的魅力岂是常人能够抵挡？狼吞虎咽过后终于是恢复了精神，银发的男人松松筋骨，“爱的吟游诗人”久违的复出：</p><p>“所以说？和水晶公出什么问题了？”<br/>“叫他古·拉哈·提亚就行……不是，不是这个，我就是觉得奇怪。”<br/>光将食材一片一片叠在面包上，小心翼翼，语气却有些沮丧，桑克瑞德甚至觉得能从这个大男人的头上看到两片怏怏垂下的狗耳朵。<br/>“上次看他做了个三明治，我以为是做给我的，然后拿过来吃了。”<br/>“喔，夺食之仇。”<br/>“不是，我道歉了，而且还夸他做的好吃。”光的动作顿了一下，“你说，我和他都是现在这个关系了，这事算不上什么大事吧。”<br/>“理论上来说，确实。”<br/>“但他突然就不说话，还挣开我直接跑了，我都没反应过来。”<br/>“他有哭吗？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>桑克瑞德摸摸下巴，“一声不吭，跑开了，也没有哭……我觉得我这声水晶公是喊对了。”<br/>“？”<br/>“你就没觉得这个反应很像水晶公？”<br/>“这……”光哑然，整理餐巾的手也停下了。</p><p>他本应该像刚才一样，直接纠正桑克瑞德的称呼，可话语在舌尖转了几圈，末了还是咽了回去。是无意还是有意？那样温顺到仿佛被驯养的模样，刻意保持的距离，无一不与水晶公这个身份相对应。<br/>可自己为什么没有注意？</p><p>他想起原初世界的古·拉哈·提亚刚苏醒那会儿，自己守在他的床前发愣，心想着不知这个古·拉哈能否接纳水晶公的记忆与灵魂——他自然是有几分私心的，因为他接触更多乃至爱上的对象其实更偏向那位守候了百年的水晶公。可在古·拉哈·提亚睁开眼睛与自己拥抱的那一刹那，光却又释然了，是不是一个人又有什么所谓，重要的是他已经醒来，而自己有了可以和心爱之人前行的未来。<br/>光学着像普通情侣一样与古·拉哈相处，脱去英雄外衣的，坏心眼，又有几份执着的傻气，或许他在有意引导甚至强迫自己将古·拉哈·提亚与水晶公两个人看做一人，可是水晶公本人呢？</p><p>或者说，古·拉哈·提亚本人呢？</p><p>桑克瑞德把最后一块面包咽下，勉力撑起身，拍了拍光塌下的肩膀：“你可比我幸运多了。”<br/>金色与橙色的身影从光之战士脑海中掠过。<br/>“她们俩……终究不是一个人，各自有各自的路要走。”<br/>“但你身边的两个，确确实实，是同一个人。”<br/>掰下一截菜梗在手中把玩，银发男人的笑容有些疲惫：“啊，我知道这个不能相提并论，只是觉得有些相像……也不对，总而言之，这件事我建议你们还是摊开说清楚，水晶公应该也不是不听劝的类型。哦对了，吃的东西再准备点，毕竟你抢了人家的口粮。”<br/>言谈间光已经将三明治装了篮，与他平日里豪爽又不拘小节的风格不同，甚至根据面包的形状修剪了菜叶，精心铺上了格纹餐布，一眼便知是水晶公喜欢的风格。<br/>肚中又是悠长一声，桑克瑞德想着方才寒酸的边角料，又看着桌上精美如艺术品的餐食，趁着上面一层布料还未完全遮掩前飞速夹起几片，心中还是忍不住翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>6&gt;&gt;<br/>光在门口打转儿，左三圈右三圈，手里还捧着个不小的竹篮，蒙着红白格的餐布。<br/>比起悬挂公馆，石之家的人说不上多，但也绝对不少。从库尔特内到可露儿雅·修特拉，所有人的目光都被拂晓的大英雄吸引过去，跟着一起打转儿，前前后后左左右右，直到面包混着某种炸物的味道在整个石之家的接待大厅里弥漫开来，魔女轻哼一声，将茶杯搁在了桌上。<br/>“怎么不进去？”<br/>“……”<br/>“拉哈在房间里哦，我看到他早上搬了一大摞书进去，一直没出来。”可露儿相当体贴地凑上前来看看篮子，顺口把前学弟的底子兜了个干净，“正好你进去给他送饭。”<br/>光点点头，脚却没往房间的方向挪一步，看得人着实着急。思忖片刻，雅·修特拉叩了叩桌面，眼睛微眯。<br/>“那——既然我们的大英雄都这么用心了，不好好享用是说不过去的吧？”魔女甚至还特地用了个小魔法，确保声音能够让石之家中的每一个人都能听到。<br/>临近晚饭时间，离晚餐供应又还有那么一会儿。饥肠辘辘的同伴已经循着声向光绕了过来，对于慷慨心善的大英雄，大家向来是不怎么害怕的，光也不好因为这事呵斥生死与共的战友们，就在不知是何人的手指将餐布揭起一角之时，身后那扇门突然开了条缝，光之战士便像是当初被召唤至第一世界那边，倏得消失在众人面前，徒留香味还萦绕在鼻间。</p><p>“啊，消失了。”<br/>雅·修特拉眼睛也没抬一下，金红色的香草茶在杯中晃荡，水中沉浮着未滤净的茶梗，活泼泼在水面上探出了头。她抿了抿嘴，尾音中还带着笑意：“你信吗？他们一会儿还会把这一篮拿出来。”<br/>“与其说是吃不完，不如说是……顾不上吃吧？”<br/>人群中处处是善解人意的笑声，可露儿露出了心照不宣的笑容，顺手帮着那位急吼吼的后辈拢上了门。</p><p> </p><p>7&gt;&gt;<br/>被拖拽着往房间里走，光的心中也有一些忐忑，但这份惴惴不安的心在看到红发下几乎与发色相同的脸色时又放了一大半。至少没太生气，他暗暗的长舒一口气。<br/>大概是为了方便贤人古·拉哈存放部分来自水晶塔的重要书籍文件，他的房间比起其他拂晓成员的来说，要宽敞了不少。各式各样装帧奇特的书籍或堆成山，或随意翻开，里面还夹了不知多少鱼形的书签。在曾进入过第一世界水晶塔深虑室的光之战士看来，这些书籍摆放的方式倒是颇有水晶公的风格。但英雄随即思及桑克瑞德的劝言，心中突然有了一丝隐秘的揪痛。<br/>难道是因为光之战士更喜欢才……？</p><p>笨嘴拙舌的男人说不出动人情话来安抚恋人，他只能站定了身，反拉得猫魅一个趔趄。待其带着一脸不解的表情站稳后后，高出古·拉哈一大截儿的英雄突然矮了半个头，香喷喷的篮子直冲面前。</p><p>“对不起！”<br/>道歉的声音还震天响。</p><p>“……啊？”<br/>“抱歉，古·拉哈，我不应该吃了你做的三明治！”<br/>“也……也没关系啊……最后总是要给你吃的……”<br/>“还有！不该说你肚子的！”<br/>“没、这个我没生气的！”<br/>“最后……”他罕见地犹豫了，直到古·拉哈接下了餐篮，光直起身，直视着那双红的透亮的猫瞳，艰难地咽下一口唾沫。<br/>“我的意思……哎！”</p><p>明明已经是身经百战乃至扬名两个世界的大英雄，身后拥趸无数，也曾在众人面前慷慨陈词，唯独在面对着古·拉哈·提亚时顿住了声。红瞳映入湛蓝深处，如同深潭尽头摇摆着两尾柔软金鱼，恋人显然是不太明白未尽之言，微微歪了头；但他仍旧微笑着看向自己，含着满心的愉悦与欢喜，如同数年前的第一次见面，又渐渐和那个兜帽遮脸却依然义无反顾奔向自己的身影重合。</p><p>古·拉哈·提亚始终是这样看着自己，不论过去，现在，还是那终将改变的未来。</p><p>喜悦是红莲特饮中无处不在的碳酸，顺着血管一路狂奔，最终在面上炸开。光顾不上古·拉哈的手上还捧着的篮子，上前一步扯过猫魅的胳膊。他们像两段残缺的半弧，只有拥抱住彼此的那一刻，方才恰好凑成个毫无缺憾的圆。<br/>篮子自然是捧不住了，空气中满是炒蛋混着面包的味道，古·拉哈想要低头去捡，却被搂的更加严实。那心跳究竟是有多快、多剧烈啊，透过厚实的胸膛，满是活力的，比赛一般，带着自己的那颗一并舞了起来。</p><p>他的英雄在想些什么？<br/>古·拉哈并不是无知无觉的迟钝类型——或者说，他在看到光的眼睛时便隐约有了猜测。既然篮子捡不起来，他便只能伸出手回抱住那个人，抻直了手臂勉力轻抚背部。这样的动作似乎很好的安抚到了对方，于是大手也开始在猫魅的脊背上来回搓揉。<br/>都不是未经人事的少年，摸着摸着手也热了，胳膊也酸了，脸也红了。光将下巴搁在猫魅耳根处，用胡茬轻轻的磨蹭。猫魅一个哆嗦，耳朵便送的更深了：</p><p>“……三明治都掉了，你刚做好的。”<br/>“没事。”<br/>“很浪费啊……”<br/>耳尖在齿间濡湿，一如他们手心的汗。<br/>“喜欢的话明天也给你做。”<br/>收紧了双臂，话语声渐小，顺着耳道滑入古·拉哈的心头，仿佛在小腹化作一团融融热气。他更深地埋入光的怀中，如同融入他的生命。</p><p>“……那下次换一个吧？”<br/>“好，只要你喜欢。”</p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>